Room Raiders
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Ok whoever owns this room is gay!" I said watching Alice model the shirt "Cause of the gay flags,petitons 4 gay rights everywhere or the ' Talk to the booty cause the hand is off duty and the face just doesn't want to listen' shirt?" "All of the above"
1. YOU DID WHAT?

**NEW STORY! BASED ON MY FAVORITE SHOW, ROOM RAIDERS!!!! **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS CHANNEL!

The theme song for Room Raiders blared once again, Rose and Alice watching in bean bag chairs infront of the t.v. Most people would assume that after a four hour marathon, most people would grow tired of the same show. But not them! I'm doddling on the couch trying to block out one of the most annoying shows on Earth. Rose and Alice however found it, _enlightening. _After twenty mintutes I had to atleast ask them to change the channel and they looked at me like I just did an unforgivable curse or something.

" You can tell alot about someone from their room, Bella!" Rose said

" Most imporantly their bed and clothes. " Alice stated

I looked up at the t.v. and smiled.

" If that's true then whoever owns this room must be a girl or gay!"

Both girls turned back at the t.v. to see a blonde girl standing in the middle of a room covered in rainbows, old skittles packages and the message, " Taste the Rainbow " painted over the headboard of the bed. And that's why I don't watch this show, too many weirdos. Another five minutes pass and Alice grabs the remote and turns off the t.v. putting me out of my misery. Rose threw a pillow at her in anger.

" We were about to find out who Sally was going to pick!" Rose huffed, she then grabbed the remote and turned back on the television only to see the ending credits of her show.

" Welp guess we'll never know" I said smiling, while Rose buried herself in a pillow

**Alice POV**

" Rose, it was either the goth kid who's floor you couldn't see, the one guy who needs to be sent to rehab for a skittles addication or a cute drummer who writes his own music and was on track for a good career as a social worker. I WONDER WHO SHE PICKED! " I said sarcasticly.

I don't have to look to know that Bella is rolling her eyes. Sarcasm didn't go well with me, sarcastic comments were her thing; fashion was mine and Rose's things. Bella and I had been roommates since last year, back on campus. Rose had a roommate named Lauren but she often slept in her friend Jessica's room or some random party dude's room that Rose pretty much had the room to herself. Not that she wanted it, I swear ninety percent of the time no one slept in poor room 239 seeing how Rose has taken a liking to us and stayied in our room nearly every night.

Now a year later, we were in Seattle, in our very own apartment about fifteen miles from school and nothing could be better! Well except for one little detail.........

**WE ARE BITTERLY SINGLE!**

Not that we can't get a date. Even though Bella says she's not pretty, she is a girl next door beauty and Rose is the type of girl who could possiblity make a guy question wether or not he's gay with just a look. I was what Rose and Bella called " Pixie Child Cuteness ", I'm pretty sure that's a compliment. Back to the problem at hand, we are all bitterly single. Not so much Bella though. She liked being single for reasons completely unknown to me and Rose.

Those two would be perfect for my brothers but they refuse my attempts to get them together. It doesn't help that those two are never avaliable either. Eddie with his music classes and Em..............doing whatever Em's do when no one is around. Bella and Em would be the perfect funny pairing and if Eddie didn't atleast thank me for getting a girl like Rose for him then I'm gonna jump on the whole, " Eddie's secretly gay and we wouldn't find out till he shows up with a nice man named Dave for Christmas " bandwagon with Em.

That's why I did what I did.

**_Knock Knock_**

I hope they'll fogive me. I run up and get the door and smile as the camera crew invades our apartment. Bella screams and buries her face into the couch trying to hide from the camera, while Rose has her cell phone out and is dialing the cops.

" ALICE!!!!" the overly cheerful voice signs from behind the camera crew. Out steps my savior, Nana Walker aka the producer of Room Raiders. She was really tall, like six foot tall. She kept her natural pale almost bleach blond hair in the cutest pixie cut and dressed in a long flowing skirt and tee shirt practially every day. Nana looked at Rose barking at two camera crew member and then over at Bella who was slowly coming up out of her pillow shelter.

" I'm guessing you didn't tell them?" Nana says knowingly

" Tell us what?" Bella says walking over to us

" Yah, Alice please tell us why camera crews have invaded our house!" Rose sounded like she was going to kill me.

I smiled and in the sweetest voice I could I smiled and said, " I ENTERED TO BE ON A SPECIAL EDITION OF ROOM RAIDERS VERSION 2.0 AND WON!"

Bella's jaw dropped. I looked over and felt smaller than ever. Yup she was definatly gonna kill me.

**Rose's POV**

" YOU. DID. WHAT!?" I screeched. Bella was still in state of shock and Alice hid behind some random women for cover. The women smiled and put her hand towards Bella.

" Hello there, I'm Nana Walker from Room Raiders " she introduced herself. Bella shooked the hand but still looked spectical.

" And I'm-" Bella started before being cut off by Nana

" Oh I know who you are! You're Bella Swan" she then pointed at me " and that's Rose Hale!"

" How do you know that?" Bella asked

" Well when Alice entered you all for the season permire of Room Raiders she had to give your guys names!"

I was about to tell her off for having her camera crews invade our house when I paused, " Wait what do you mean ' all of us '? "

" Well the contest asked for three lovely ladies to be in the one hour season premire of the show. All of them had to be completely different but good friends. And when we heard about book loving Bella, hyperactive Alice and of course the supermodel, car loving and sercret gaming addict Rosalie, there was no doubt in my mind who should win!"

Bella and I looked at Alice as if she had grown a second head.

" This show is gonna go like this! We pretty much kidnap nine boy toys and you guys go through all their rooms and pick the one you like best. Now let it be warned, the screening crew for these guys have a pretty sick sense of humor so be prepared for anything! We'll come and get you guys at noon next Saturday for the show but now all we need to do some backround infomation shoots for you guys. Please note you guys can back out at any given moment!"

" This will be great right guys!" Alice cheered stepping out from behind Nana. I looked at her with one thought and one though alone on my mind.

I'm going to kill you Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Don't you just love Alice? **

**And because I know someone's gonna say this,**

**Bella and Em** would be the perfect funny pairing and if **Eddie** didn't atleast thank me for getting a girl like **Rose** for him then I'm gonna jump on the whole, " Eddie's secretly gay and we wouldn't find out till he shows up with a nice man named Dave for Christmas " bandwagon with Em.

**THAT'S NOT A TYPO! Alice really belives in Bella and Em / Rose and Edward. **

**WILL SHE BE RIGHT!? WILL THE CULLEN BOYS EVEN BE IN THIS STORY? ( well duh, don't ask that ) WILL YOU REVIEW FOR A POOR GIRL WITH NOTHING TO DO THIS SUMMER!? yes. yes you will. the button commands you too. DON'T DISOBEY THE BUTTON!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Mall Cop

**YOU GUYS ROCK! and here I thought I wasn't gonna get any reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

Maybe this wasn't one of my BEST ideas......

Bella had barely looked at me during the last week. And yesterday when she made breakfast for all of us, she conveniently forgot to make my breakfast and left before she could make me breakfast. Then again I rather have Bella's silent treatment than Rose's never-ending glares. Her ex-boyfriend Sam was right when he said when she glares at you it feels like she killing your soul.

However on the bright side, neither of them had backed out of the show. After Nana left they stubbornly agreed to be apart of the show for the pure experience alone. They where expecting to have some laughs and probably dump the guy they chose at the end of the show as soon as the cameras turned off.

I on the other hand vowed to date the dude I chose for a good three weeks and if it didn't work out then I wouldn't sign them up for anything without their written permission. Not that I wouldn't, they would find their perfect matches in this. If only they knew......

That's what they get for deciding to stay home when I wanted to go to the mall and have them _accidentally _bump into my brothers who were systematically placed in two different areas of the mall waiting for me. So when I passed by the Room Raiders contest booth I had to enter us, and they weren't there to stop me. Or when my brother's bailed on me that same day, I had to enter them as well. Plus at the bottom of me and the girls application form, I added at the bottom that my brothers would have to be on the show as well. And last night on the phone Nana confirmed that they were in fact on the show.

Aren't I the best friend and little sister ever?

But now I was alone in the mall without my _so loving and understanding _best friends. Good God, I think Bella's sarcasm is infecting me. I need a boyfriend. Someone who's taller than me ( though at my five foot stance, that shouldn't be to hard ) who can listen to my problems, protective but not to the extreme of jealousy if I talk to another guy and must be huggable. Yes huggable is in fact a word.

My brother Em is huggable, Eddie is not. Huggable by definition is that if you saw them on a random street corner you could look at them and be like " I could probably run up and glomp attack him and walk away and he would laugh." Old people are not huggable, laughing fat people are, Bella and Rose on a good day are huggable, puppies are huggable.......etc.

My mind is so busy trying to find a better definition of huggable that I don't even notice the man in front of me; and unfortunately for me, he's the polar opposite of huggable.

" Hello Alice "

" James " I shouldn't have said anything. My insides are screaming at my stupidity right now.

_RUN! DON'T WALK, RUN!_

James is the type of guy that your mother warned you about and your father threaten to shoot on a multiple occasions. Something about him was just.............off. He practically stalked Bella and I last year on campus and was one of the main reasons we moved. And worst of all, he was one of those dudes that seem to appear out of nowhere. Like your walking home, he comes out of your next door neighbors house, your in class he walks in claiming to be lost, YOU COULD BE IN FREAKING PARIS AND HE WOULD PROBABLY RIDE PAST YOU ON A MOPED SMIRKING AT YOU! It was creppy in every way possible.

I kept on walking but he followed me anyways.

" Want me to hold your bags?"

" No thanks " these bags were weighing down on me but there was no way I was going to give him hope.

" Aww come on, what's the worst could happen?" he said.

You following me home and finding out my new address, maybe?

" I said no thanks" I begin walking faster, when he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. In twitched at the strength of his grip, he wouldn't do anything I hoped. In a public place with hundreds of witnesses? NO way, there's no way he be that stupid. I cocked my head back and saw the look in his eyes.

Oh crap, maybe he was that stupid!

" Al, we've known each other for what seems to be forever now!" he saw jokingly

" A year is barely forever " I corrected

" It seems enough for your friends, Bella and....what is her name again?" he was probably the only man on the Earth who could forget Rose.

" Rosalie and I've known them since I came to this school which was two years ago, I only meet you a few months ago " I tried to brush his hand off but he only squeezed down tighter. This time I actually cringed.

" Yes, well. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a little outing later? "

" No " I said sternly. He was caught off guard by my answer and I escaped from his grip and let out in a full out sprint. That's when I heard his sneakers against the titles, he was actually chasing me! I ditched my bags on the ground and mentally thanked Bella for breaking her code of silence today and suggesting I wear flats today. I looked forwards and saw the back of the back of a mall cop. Unfortunately I was running so fast I couldn't stop and crashed into him.

" What the devil!" he yelled. He rolled over and when he saw my face he smiled and said in the world's most perfect Southern accent, " Are you ok Ma'am?"

This was something Bella would do, not me. Oh well maybe I should count my blessings for I just crashed into the most beautiful mall cop and possiblily man I've ever seen.

**Jasper POV**

I hated summer.

Not because I hate the sun, or the heat because living up North in Washington state, the heat was a blessing after a harsh winter. It was for one simple fact alone that I hated summer.

I didn't have a job.

Being a history teacher sucks during the summer. Not that I don't like it or anything. Ok maybe teaching middle schoolers who would rather stick their tongues down eachother throats isn't my dream job but it's a job for right now. Last school year was my first year of teaching and it was the best and worst kind of rush imaginable. The good news the high school had an opening for an history elective for juniors focusing solely on the Civil War, bad news I was competing for the job with an old school teacher who's been at that school since the stone age.

Which brings you here to my odd job of the month, a mall cop.

And worst off I only had myself to blame for this one. I was stupid enough to listen to my neighbor Seth's idea to get a job at the mall and now I am the least feared and worst form of the law out there. I should have learned to never listen to Seth after he entered us in some weird t.v. show a few weeks ago, claiming that I would " meet the perfect girl ". Lucky I haven't gotten a call for the show so I think in the clear thank God. Today was one of the worst days on the job I've had in the past two weeks of being a mall cop. I got paint balled by two twelve year olds ( another reason why I want to move up to a highschool job, middle schoolers are mini forms of the devil ) had to save a little four year old from drowning in the fountain and stopped two college kids from running off with a new Kingdom Hearts game and a Final Fantasy number................whatever number they're up to now. I mean there's like what?

Five, maybe ten? I was so busy trying to figure out the neverending Final Fanasty games on my way to clock out I didn't even see the pixie running towards me at full speed, until we were both on the ground that is.

" What the devil!" I yelled. I looked down at the girl on top of me. She was an angel. " Are you ok Ma'am?"

She looked up at me with a look of fear in her eyes. She must have been worried that I was going to arrest her or something. I pulled us up off the ground and she immediately looked behind her, and scanned back and forth. I thought I heard her mutter, that evil bastard for a moment.

" Can I help you? "

" Yeah if you see a tall man with a blond ponytail and leather beated jacket, arrest him on site " I didn't know whether to laugh because judging by her face, she was serious.

" May I ask why?"

" He's a creepy jerk " she said then stomped her foot

" I'm sorry, I can't arrest people for being creepy " I said chucking

" And he chased me down half the mall and you can probably get him for attempted kidnapping!" she huffed.

" Now that, I can report " I said and smiling. I was reaching for my walkie talkie when she turned and walked away.

" Wait aren't you gonna stay so I can take a report? " I called out to her in which she laughed.

" I have to go get my bags! You should come " she offered

I did. And when I got her bags, I changed out of my work clothes and she was outside the locker room waiting. She help me buy a bunch of new things for my mother's birthday and I carried her bags while she replaced the few items that were missing and/or stolen when she dropped them while running. By eight o'clock I was helping her load her bags into her car, I was already falling for her and I didn't even know her name.

" Any chance I can get her name?" I asked, after hours of helping her I believe that I can atleast learn her name

" You'll find out soon enough. Do you have your cell? " She pulled out of her purse her black phone with bright pink flowers on it. We switched phones and before she entered her number she smiled evilly. We she handed it back to me I was about to search for her name when she stopped me.

" Look at it when you get into your car " she smiled got into her car and drove off. She didn't give me a fake number did she!? By the time she left the parking lot I was already searching through my phone. Lucky for me I already knew every number in my phone and could spot a new number from a mile.

By the C's I was worried

By the M's I had already convinced myself that she didn't even write her number at all.

By the S's I was about to turn off my phone when I saw the first name in the T's and a smile broke out on my face.

_The Girl of your Dreams_

_(206) 598-4430_

The girl of my dreams..............she might just be.

**Bella POV**

" Rose I can't stand the silence in this house! Can we forgive her now?" After five days of the most deafing silence ever, I couldn't take this anymore. This was the first week of our summer vacation before we enter our third year of college, it was suppose to be the best summer before the stress of focusing solely on our future careers fully set in. It wasn't really there during our freshman year, we were so excited about our new apartement when we moved here that we simply brushed it off by now it was hitting all of us.

" Give her one more day to sweat, before we forgive her. "

" But tomorrow, is the day we do the interview things for the show. " I pointed out

" If tomorrow goes well, we'll forgive her if not we will vote her off the island!"

We were still laughing when Alice walked into the apartment, floating on air. She practically danced through the front door, holding her cell phone like it was soul mate.

" I meet the perfect guy today. HE EVEN HELD ALL MY BAGS AND I DIDN'T HAVE TO ASK HIM TO!" she flopped down on the coach with a sigh.

" Did you get his number?" I asked

" Yup, his name is Jasper! Jazzy!" Wow she already had a nickname for him. I smiled while Rose smirked.

" To bad you can't date him for a while" Rose pointed out, her evil smirk coming out.

" WHY NOT!" Alice screamed

" You're gonna have to date the room guy for three weeks aren't you?" Rose pointed out

Alice buried her pillow and screamed,

" DAMN IT!"

Poor Alice, well she did bring this on herself!

* * *

**Angel: WOOT CHAPTER TWO! Please note, these updates probably aren't gonna be everyday. I had already written like 80 percent of this chapter so that's why it's the next day!**

**Nam: -pouting- I still say you should do BellaXEm**

**Angel: I know you hate canons and Edward BUT THIS ISN'T THE BELLAxEM CHANNEL IT'S THE BELLAxEDWARD ONE!**

**Nam: -holding up a sign saying " BELLA AND EM FOR THIS STORY!-**

**Angel: PLEASE STOP THAT NAM IT WON'T END UP THAT WAY! oh and REVIEW! You know you love this story so keep me motivated to actually write it!!! **


	3. Midnight Sun

**Angel: WOOT CHAPTER 3!!!**

**Nam: -glaring-**

**Angel: Still mad that this is a Becca and Ed fic!**

**Nam: I refused to speak to you**

**Angel: You kinda just did**

**Nam: DAMN IT!**

**The song for this chapter is- Don't Trust ME by 3OH!3**

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Sun **

**Alice POV**

Kidnapping Bella?

_Check_

Makeovers?

_Check_

Rose smiling for the first time in a week to me?

_Check_

A hunky mall cop at my side?

Unfortunately not.

One of the things that I used to convinced the girls to due the show was in fact a insiders way into the newest club in town, Midnight Sun. Ok that was mainly to get Rose on my side, not so much Bella but still. My cousin Irinia's boyfriend was a bouncer there and he loved me; we'd be in within five minutes tops. I was in the living room, touching up on my lip gloss in a mirror Rose kept over the television. I looked down at my outfit and smiled. I bought it the other day at the mall with Jazzy. It was designed like a bright pink halter top dress with red beading along the bust line. I also " borrowed " Bella's red flower petal necklace to finish off the look.

" Alright guys what's are fake names!!!!" Rose proclaimed. She was the backup plan incase Irina's man decided to hate me tonight. A tall skinny blond in a red mini dress, no man would be able to resist! Her hair was primped and curled for the event, and her makeup was invisible except for the eyeshadow. Her red dress was strapless and went down to her upper thigh with short white leggings underneath. She had on her " lucky " pink bangle which she wore every time we went out to a club. After a nasty incident with a facebook stalker, we all decided it would be best that before we go out to come up with fake names.

" I don't know what I'm gonna be " I said with a huff, I always came out up with the best names but tonight I was drawing a blank.

" How about Mrs. Whitlock?" Rose teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. There was no way I was gonna be Mrs. Whitlock, I would never hear the end of it.

" I'm calling Lucy Whitlock!" Rose said. When I looked at her flabbergasted she just replied, " What!? It's a cool last name!"

" Lucy? Rose you are no Lucy!" Bella said, her shoes in her hands and not on her feet. She walked in from the kitchen, looking uncomfortable in the dress I picked out for her. I don't know why though, she looked hot! I picked out for her a light purple dress that went down to her knees like she liked! IT was strapless and on the tip of it, it was a deep blue strip. The dress was very tight on her showed, unlike most of her clothes, that she had curves. Her makeup was light to none like Rose's cause her skin was naturally glowing and we didn't want to ruin that. She had no blush on, cause I knew that she was going to blush a lot to night with all the stares she was gonna get with that dress on.

" Fine, I is now Rosalie Whitlock! Alice what will you be?"

" I guess I'll go with my given name, Mary and...............something else"

Bella looked down at her shoes and smiled, " Laura Brandon "

" What?!" wow Bella had stumped Rose, that takes talent.

" These shoes are made by Laura Brandon. She can be Mary Laura Brandon " Bella concluded

" Mary Brandon, that's perfect!" I was now Mary Brandon, " And what will you be called oh dear Bella? "

" I am Marie Swan, I have no idea who this Bella who you speak of is!" she said in a British accent

" Nice. "

" Is it true Miss. Brandon that there's some kind of theme going on tonight at the opening?" Rosalie asked

" Yup, but it's also true that we won't know what it is until we get there! Which to me sounds like poor planning. I mean come on we could look awesome and complement the theme if they would only -"

I was gagged by Rose and wasn't allowed to speak the entire ride to Midnight Sun. Gees talk about party poopers.

**Edward POV ( yes I know, le gasp! )**

I hate Alice right now. For suggesting that I go to this stupid club opening.

I hate Irinia for telling Alice about that club in the first place.

I was going into my first year of med school next year and I didn't see how this was going to help me in anyway. My parents, bless their souls, said they would pay for my education but next year I was going to have to move out. I tried to move out when I first got into college, but after dealing with never ending partying roommates, I decided my 3rd year that maybe staying home was alittle safer. Em on the other hand, never our parents home left claiming,

" IF IT AIN'T BROKE DON'T FIX IT EDDIE!"

How they survived, I will never know. But now mom seemed to have enough and gave us till the end of the summer to move out with all of our stuff cause anything left would be sold in her start of a new school year annual yard sale. If I didn't love her, I would hate that woman. We spent the last weeks of school searching for an apartment but nothing seemed to come up. The only opening was in Alice's apartment building and even though I loved her, that was not an option. I was already forcing myself to live with Em, I didn't need the whole family there. Alice was lucky, she found girls to move in with in her freshman year!

Oh well Alice wasn't my main problem right now, Em was.

I hate my brother for agreeing to drag me in order to " scope out some ladies. "

I hate myself for asking what the fuck that even meant.

But most of all I FUCKING HATE THIS SHIRT!!!!

I was twenty-five and thus could dress myself, but this shirt was making me question that. Em had hear that the bar needed help as bartenders and decided to to apply for the job for both of us. The application was in fact a test though, survive opening night and you got the job. Really I think they just wanted some free labour for the first night or something. It was the uniform they gave us that was killing me.

A black long sleeve shirt with wool or some other type of material in the interior that made it unbearable and dark colored pants. I had to undo the first two buttons on the shirt to make it alittle better but it was still itching in the sleeves.

" DUDE YOU READY!?" Em shouted. We had an intercom system in the house, there was no need to shout and yet he either didn't care or wanted to annoy me. Most likely both. I gave up on the shirt and went downstairs to meet my brother who had made some " adjustments " to his uniform.

" YOU RIPPED THE SLEEVES OFF!?"

" They itched!" he whinnied

" Dude you better hope that they don't want that shirt back when we don't get the job"

" What are you talking about! We're young, have a vast knowledge and if I don't say so myself I am pretty damn smexy!" Em said flexing his muslcles at me.

" Gee, thanks bro " I rolled my eyes. That was Em for you, but you learned to love him for it.

" Aww don't be jealous Eddie, your cute too!"

Alice and Em where the only people in the world who I would allow to call me Eddie. I used to hate it, and I still do, but after ten years of fighting it, I grew to ignore them.

Em decided to take his Jeep there, and seeing how he brought me as well it meant that he had no intendiction to find some girls that night. Thank God, I loved Em but he had a habit of picking up girls who were pretty but as dull as rocks. No wait that's cruel of me to say that.

It's insulting to rocks everywhere.

**Bella POV**

I swear if I didn't love her I would hate Alice. ( FEAR THE ECHO! )

Irinia's boyfriend was on break so we sat outside for a good five minutes before Rose got pissed off. She and Alice walked up to the bouncer but I stayied behind and watched. I would love to have their confidence, even for a day. The man smiled and opened the door and for a moment it looked like they were gonna leave me, before Alice turned around and screamed,

" BELLA GET YOUR CUTE ASS OVER HERE!"

Wow Alice, subety it not her thing I guess.

I walked over feeling the stares of everyone around me. Thanks Alice, just thanks. Alice grabbed my hand and the man looked over me but didn't move to open the door like he did before. Rose huffed in annoyance before he did, but he was staring at me the whole time I was there. I knew that stare. It was the, " why is a girl like you hanging out with them " stare, AND I LOATHED IT!

I wasn't a model pretty like Rose nor was a pixie like loveable doll like Alice. I was a sarcastic, sometimes unknowingly rude, smart girl next door. They were one step away from being models. I was so out of their league, it was almost depressing. The strobe lights of the club blinding us when we were walking in.

" Here you go ladies " a smooth voice said next to me. I looked up to see a man alittle taller then me, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was cute and was staring at me with a weird expression in his eyes. He handed me some kind of mask. I look over at my friends and saw they had already put on there's. Alice's mask was black and only covered her eyes. Around the edges of the eye hole was a thin gold outline. At the top of the top of the mask was what looked to be thousands of black feathers with gold and black ribbons falling off the side of the mask.

" Look I'm a bird!" she exclaimed

Rose's mask, matched her dress perfectly. It was a shade of blood red with golden bordered eyes like Alice's. At the top was a pearl-like jewel which her red and black feather came out of. The edges of the mask was a black lace material.

" Guess I'm a showgirl or something " Rose giggled.

I looked down at my own mask. It was lavender mask, that like my friends only covered my eyes and not my whole face. Small light purple butterflies littered the mask with a rhinestone shaped butterfly at the base of my nose.

" I'm a butterfly?" I questioned. Before I could look at my mask any longer, Rose attached my mask on for me and Alice dragged us up the stairs to a table with a small reserved sign on it. This bar was awesome! IT was one floor with a small upstairs area for tables. The table Alice got us was at the railing of the bar and we could see everything. Below us were small tables that could only fit about two people at best and across them was the bar. The bar table had neon lights placed inside and its light was visible from upstairs. On the left side of the bar was the dance floor and in the corner was DJ Magic.......or whatever he was called. A man stood behind the bar and seemed to be instructing three other guys on how the bar flowed and their job fully.

One of them was huge, like pro wrestler huge; it was kinda scary. I could never date someone that big, I'd be scaried they would roll over in the middle of the night and kill me! The next guy was ok. He was tall and very skinny, almost bone skinny. The next guy was, for lack of a better term, gorgeous. His hair was a copperish color he was laughing at something the older gentleman had said. Too bad he was out of my league. He was up there with Rose, though that doesn't stop me from daydreaming.

" Hey there!" a waitress said intruding on my daydream. We all turned away from the rail and saw the girl infront of us.

She was taller than most girls I knew and she didn't look to be older than me, maybe even younger. She was about five foot nine but her most outspoken feature was her hair. It was shorter then girls back home had, almost looking like a boy's hair cut. It was blond and was tied back into two twin pigtails on the side of her head both measuring only about a finger's length. Through both pigtails there was a pink strip of hair and one more in the front. The front of her hair had a chunk hanging down that looked it should have been pulled back into a side swept bang but had fallen sometime during the day. Around her neck was a red collar with a stainless steel heart attached to it. She was dressed in a white button up shirt with a black apron over it, faded jeans and old sneakers.

She handed each of us a menu and said,

"Hi ladies. My name is Kari and I'll be your server. How are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Rose blutered out, " Awesome hair! Where did you get it done?"

" Would you believe me if I told you that I got this out of a bottle?" she said giggling

" NO WAY!" Alice exclaimed, " I've been trying to get a perfect shade of red highlights for my hair and nothing seems to work! I've tried hair salons, creams, bottles and nothing seems to work!"

" Personally I use Nourish highlights, BUT MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW THOSE DIRECTIONS CAREFULLY! When it says ten minutes IT MEANS TEN MINUTES! Not seven, not eleven, TEN ON THE DOT!" Kari was still talking hair care when, Rose and I ditched them for the dance floor. Rose was trying to teach me a new move when the mask guy walked up behind me.

" May I have a dance?" he asked in an attempted smooth voice. He sounded better earlier, now he just sounded...........drunk. I turned to see if Rose would help me escape but she was dancing with a man I'd never seen before. She looked to be enjoying herself, and I didn't have the heart to tear her apart from him cause I couldn't dance with a guy for one song.

" Sure " I put my hand in his hand and he dragged me to the center of the floor and away from Rose.

_Oh crapola._

Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 came on and he started dancing off the beat. I doubt he even knew where the beat even was! BY now I wasn't even dancing, I was just jumping up and down trying to escape this. I was baking up when he did a weird spin move and ended up behind me.

He was rubbing himself all over me!!!! EWW I NEED TO BATHE!!!! It's when I felt him rub his junk on my leg that I had enough. I turned around and glared him.

" I'm sorry, but my friends are probably looking for me." I said in my calm very fake British accent

" It's ok. " he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I had to resist the urge to slap him. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let my hand go.

" Can I get your name? " he said pouting. It was creepy to see a grown man pout like a three year old.

" Marie Swan" I said ripping my hand out of his hand and running towards the bar.

" I'M MIKE NEWTON!"

**Edward POV**

" Are you sure you don't want to go on a date? We can get pass that whole not speaking English thing." the girl in front me pleaded. She had short red hair and green eyes. She seemed to be smart, she even understood alittle of the french I was speaking but she keep picturing me naked in her mind which was disgusting in many ways.

" Je suis désolé, mais vous me dégoûtez de chaque façon! Partez s'il vous plaît" Ok that was rude, but she needs to leave!

" Ok " she said frowning, grabbed her coke and walked off.

" Now that was mean!" Em took french with me, thinking he could impress the ladies with the language of love, and understood what I just said.

" It's not like she understood what I was saying!" I said but it feel on deaf ears. He was in some kind of trance, staring at the dance floor.

" That's it! I'm going out there!" Em growled and ran out to the dance floor. For the last ten minutes he's been watching some blond on the dance floor and I guess he was done with it. I looked over his shoulder and saw that his girl was dancing with a petite brunette in a purple dress. If there was more people here tonight I would go out and ask for her name. So far, nine people didn't surivive the night and it was barely three hours in. So far only me, Em, some guy named Eric and the club's owner Carl were left. The good news is that the night shift would be here in another hour, and I was taking off the second that clock hit midnight.

Clubs were Em's thing, not mine.

The bar was near empty for some song had come on and had everyone running towards the floor. I looked over and saw the beautiful girl dancing with some blond guy. If what he was doing could be counted for dancing that is.

Her boyfriend, figures.

If she could look past that dancing she must love him. She looked back at the bar and that's when I saw it. She looked somewhere between horrified and about to break out laughing. Poor girl, I looked over at the bar and saw Carl, daring me to leave like Em did. I had no choice to stay. That's when the guy did some move straight out of an old Micheal Jackson video and wound up behind her. I felt myself twitch when I saw what he was doing. SHE'S NOT A WHORE FOR PETE'S SAKE! It took a maraschino cherry to bring me back to Earth.

An older woman was sitting at the bar and unlike most of the women here, wasn't dressed in near nothing. She was pale and had bleach blonde hair and had on a light orange almost cream colored shirt.

" I know the girls out there are hot, but we thirty sometimes need a drink every now and again." she said, smirking

" I'm sorry madam, what do you want?" I asked politely.

" Get me a cherry martini and don't use the one I just threw at you!" By the time I got the girl her drink, she was gone. I looked back and forth for her but another girl had me distracted. The beautiful brunette was sitting at the end of the bar, getting served by Eric who looked to be flirting with her instead of getting her order.

" Yo, Eric can I get some help here?" I called him over. He walked over without even saying anything to the girl, rude. We he got over, I looked over and pointed to the nearest blond I could find.

" See that girl over there?" he nodded, " She thinks your hot, she wanted your number "

The poor guy jumped over the counter knocking over the cherry martini and ran over to the blond in the red dress I pointed at. I walked over to the beauty on the end.

" Hello" she looked up at me and blushed.

" Hey "

" I'm Edward "

" Marie Swan "

* * *

**Angel: Here you go, way longer then normal to make up for the wait!**

**Nam: AND YOU BUT ME IN IT! **

**Angel: Fear you and your knowledge of hair dye!**

**NAm: REVIEW!! **


	4. Note to Self

**Angel: Fear me for I live!**

**Nam: AND MY B-DAY IS COMING UP!**

**Angel: -rolls eyes- It's been like this for weeks**

**Katie: More like months**

**Nam: -sticks tongue out at us-**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**

* * *

**

**Note to Self**

**Alive POV**

Note to self: finding a blond in a club, WAY HARDER THEN YOU WOULD EVER THINK!

I could see Bella at the bar, talking it up with a bartender. Eh, not the cutest thing on the planet, personally I would go for the other one on the other side of the bar. But Rose, aka the thorn in my side, was gone. Now Rose, being Rose, ordinary I wouldn't have to worry, but tonight the crowd was so thick, it was a little unnerving to not being able to spot her at all. Just then, the bartender completely up and left her without even saying anything.

JERK!!

He walked over to the cute one and in less than a second, jumped OVER the bar and ran over to the entrance. Weird the cute one kinda looked like......

NAH! Little Eddie, wouldn't be a bartender!!! Pfft.

And ran straight for some girl in a red mini dress talking to a giant bodybuilder looking dude ........

WAIT, WHAT!?

I looked over at the blond once again and I almost died when I saw Rose. Or what I thought was Rose, it was hard to tell when that body builder dude was looming over her. I would go down and stop it, but she looked to be enjoying it. I couldn't see the big dude's face but he had to be cute to get Rose's attention. Poor bartender dude, Rose was gonna deck him for ruining their moment. I looked back at the bar and saw Bella giggling to something the cute bartender said. I could almost feel my self sweat drop like those weird anime characters do in her games. THE DAY BEFORE, I get all of us on a show to find us great guys, we find them on our own.

Great, talk about irony right there. I wonder if I could back out of the show tomorrow.

Someone tapping on my table, brought me out of my thoughts

" ALICE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

I turned and saw Kari, however her apron was off and she was practically shoving it in my hands. I took one look at it and started shaking my head no.

" NO WAY KARI!"

" PLEASE!!!!! MY MOTHER IS HERE AND IF SHE SEE'S ME WORKING HERE SHE'LL CUT ME OFF! BESIDES I LISTENED TO YOU RANT ABOUT THAT MALL COP JASPER FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES!" Kari pleaded

" So what you're gonna escape during your shift, AND ISN'T YOUR MOTHER LIKE FIFTY!" I screamed

" No, I'm gonna hide out on the dance floor, you only have to pretend to be working for like ten minutes, cause I get off early tonight!" She said

" So it's not bad if you party here but your can't be a waitress here?"

" Yes! You have to understand my mother's mentally. If I just party here then that means I'm here only once a month at best! If I work here then that means always surrounded by drunk men or become a stripper or something!" Kari dropped to her knees and death grabbed onto my legs, " PLEASE!!!!!"

I looked around and saw all the tables surrounding me were staring at me.

" Um.....Kari your making a scene!"

" PLEASE! I'LL BEG AND CRY!" KAri said doing those weird dry huffs that always came before the tears

" FINE! JUST LET GO OF ME!!!!"

Kari got up off the ground, not a trace of a tear on her face, threw the apron at me and ran off. I was in shock.

Great just great, I walk into this place looking like an awesome mythical bird princess and I end up as a waitress. How Cinderella of me......

I looked down at the stupid beated black apron, then at my pink dress and sighed.

_Did I just playied by a girl barely old enough to be in here!?!?!!?_

**Bella POV**

" Alright meanest break up line you've ever used?" I asked

" I'm not answering until you tell me who you rather do. Carrottop, Danny Tanner or the rich guy on Gillian's Island "

" COME ON YOU COULD ATLEAST ADD THE PROFESSOR OR JESSE!" I pleaded.

" Nope!"" he teased. Damn it I was gonna have to say it!

" Thurston J. Howell" I mumbled

" Marie, you hussy!" he practically shouted.

" Hey a hussy gives it yup for free, I on the other hand whould be paid in full before hand, and then run for my life afterwards!"

" Well I'm nice when I break it off, but my brother is has to be ' You're too good for me,.................. wait no I'm too good for you,......... wait,..... no.... I'm gay' "

_I almost choked on my soda._

" YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

" Yup, poor girl was so confused, that she STILL calls him!" Two girls on the other end of the bar glared at me. I don't know why, I'm just laughing it up with the cute bartender who's completely and utterly ignoring them.

_Wow, nevermind that last statement._

Even I had to admit this man was gorgeous. Green eyes and copperish hair, no tattoos and a tight black shirt will make any woman drool. Which was exactly why he was out of my league. Sad too, he's not like the other guys I've meet at this club. He was..........sweet.

" You know I never did get my drink" I teased

" And I told you I have no idea whatsoever what I'm doing. Which is sad cause I'm probably gonna get the job at the end of the night."

" How about I make it easy on you, a rum and coke?"

" It would be my pleasure" somehow when he said that I got the feeling he wasn't just talking about my drink. He turned around to get my drink when my ring tone went off.

_Yes, you gotta appreciate the lady  
__And, now, that is a natural fact  
'Cause when you be yourself  
With a lady act  
You're gonna be appreciated right back.  
_

I flipped open my phone and saw a text from Rose. I looked over my shoulder and saw her and the big guy laughing from our table on the second floor.

_DID YOU ASK HIM OUT YET!?!?! Yah, girlie I can feel the sexual tension all the way from up here! EM MY PHONE DOESN'T HAVE BACKSPACE AND YOU DON'T KNOW HER WELL ENOUGH TO TEXT HER! oh well, ASK HIM OUT KNOW B4 I GO DOWN THERE AND DO IT FOR YOU! _

_xoxo Rose_

I might be nuts, but where was the hugs and kisses message in that text? I switched my phone to vibrate just incase I got anymore texts. I looked up at the second floor and flicked the couple off, which only let the big guy exploded in laughter.

Note to self: ask Rose about that guy, who's apparently named Em.

" Here you go, the simplest drink next to Coke you can possibility get at a bar." he handed me my little shot glass. My phone vibrated, DAMN IT ROSE!

" Nice. " my eyes flickered over to the two girls, " Don't you have any other customers? " He looked back and forth and I checked my text underneat the table.

_He likes you, he's friend up here can verity it for you if you want him to come down there, make a scene and FORCE you to ask him out! Come on what's the worst that can happen._

_You know you want to.........._

_xoxo Rose_

He looked at the them and smirked, " Nah, she's just pissed cause I'm speaking English "

My confused face only made him laugh harder.

" I may have given her the impression that I only spoke French....." i playing punched him in the shoulder. Maybe Rose was right, what's the worst that could happen

" JERK!"

Well he could turn me down, tell me he's gay, tell me he's got a girlfriend.............the list went on and on. But on the other hand, he could say yes.

" Oh come on! It was all I could do short of using the beer nozzle and hozing her down!"

" But still, using the language of love to get out of a date. Makes me wonder...."

" Wonder what?"

" Makes me wonder what would happen if....." God my blush was going to kill me

" If..?" he was smirking at me, HE WAS ENJOYING THIS!

" If i were to ask you out?" I concluded waiting for the ' I'm gay " or " I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression "

" If you were to ask me out, I would say yes in a heart beat"

See I told you, ga- WAIT WHAT?!

" You want to dance?"

" SURE!" whoops, too excited there Bella.

**Alice POV**

I hate this job so much. In less than seven minutes I have had beer spilled on me, three guys slap my butt and one even gave me a room key for the Grand Hyatt Hotel!

Granted that was the most expensive place in the state practically, BUT STILL!

" Note to self: Cross off waitress off of possible jobs " I mumbled to myself.

" HEY KARI! A MAN AT TABLE SIX IS REQUESTING YOU!"

Another thing, how was I a barely five foot raven haired girl was being mistaken for a six foot blond and and pink nineteen year old girl? Maybe it was Carl was near blind but come on, I'M PRETTY SURE EVEN BLIND PEOPLE WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL US APART!

" Sure thing Carl "

I grabbed the serving tray and ran off to the table. Two men sat at the table; one was facing the other direction and in the other was staring at me with a smirk. HE was a black man with a head full of braids and eyes that a weird shade of brown. They were almost auburn color, they were brown with a hint of red deep inside of them.

" Hello Alice" the man facing away from me turned and smirked at me and my entire body froze. Without even saying anything else I started backing up.

" Ah don't be like that! I saw you as a waitress and I had to request you!" he laughed

" What do you want?"

" You. Or Bella, whatever works best "

" Go to Hell!" I shouted and stomped off.

" Been there, not as bad as you would think!" he called after me. I dropped off my apron with Carl and ran upstairs to get the girls. There wasn't a chance in Hell I was staying here with him lurking around for another moment. I went back to our table and saw Rose and a man sitting with his back to me laughing, but where was Bella!?

" Rose we have to get out of here!" I shouted, grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the table. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye to the guy and quite honsetly I didn't care right now. Too bad I wanted to see the face of the guy who seemed to have had my cold hearted Rose, all flirty and smiley. I led her down to the bar but Bella was long gone

" WHAT'S WITH YOU!?" Rose was full on glaring at me for dragging her from her date

**" James is here"**

**Bella POV**

_This was actually kind of fun! _

" THIS IS DJ SAMMY! WITH A SONG ALL THE GUYS IN HERE KNOW BY HEART!"

_When the pimp's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot_

This isn't fun no more.........

I felt Edward laughing at me, behind me which didn't help my blush. _Maybe if I run he won't be able to caught me till the end of the song! _I was already looking for an escape route when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, forbidding me to escape.

" There's no way I'm letting you get away from me" he said right into my ear. A chill ran down my spine.

" Now you're gonna stay and dance, right Marie?"

_Marie.................that's right that's what he thought my name was._

" Fine I'll dance with you, but if you get hurt by me ' dropping it like it's hot ' it's your fault!" he laughed

" Trust me, I doubt you'll hurt me"

_It's his funeral. _

Now what did Rose always say about doing a perfect booty drop again?

1. Don't look like a grandmother with a back problem

2 If you want attention go down quick but up as slowly as possible

3. Yes Bella you can be sexy if you want, don't doubt yourself and go for it

Wow, I could almost hear her voice when repeating over the " Silver Rules " as she liked to call them. The golden rule was:

1. If the guy your dancing with can't say on beat, just walk away. Cause if he can stay on beat he's probably horrible too, where it counts.

That rule made me think for a moment before blushing and screaming,

" JUST CAUSE HE CAN'T DANCE DOESN'T MEAN HE'S BAD IN BED! BESIDES WHY DOES THAT MATTER!?"

I got looked at by Alice and Rose like some kind of freak for two weeks after that.

_You should think about it, take a second_

" It's coming up" Edward said again

_Matter fact, you should take four B_

" PERVERT!"

_And think before you fuck wit lil skateboard P_

_When the pimp's in the crib ma_

Moment of truth here Bella.

_Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot_

And I did. It wasn't a perfect drop like Rose, or even the famous Alice shake but it would have to do. I turned to see his reaction and it looks like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. I started biting the tip of my finger out of embarrassment.

_Great, bella, just great. You just ruined your chance!_

" Bella that was- "

Horrible?

Scarring?

Disgusting?

" Incredibly sexy"

You know I kinda like being proved wrong with this guy. We danced the rest of the song and went back to the bar by the end of it. Apparently if Edward wasn't there when the clock stuck midnight, he wouldn't be able to keep his job. We laughed as I got drunker and drunker. IT was about ten minutes to ten and we already discussed our families, school, friends and everything in between. I didn't tell him however that I was gonna be on Room Raiders tomorrow, he didn't need to know that little detail.

" So Marie, where are your friends? I havent' see them all night" he asked

Where were they anyways?

" I guess they both found dance partners"

" Well that's sad, and very dangerous for you"

" How so?"

" Beautiful girls shouldn't be alone at the bar. Who knows what kind of horrible things could have gotten to you"

I blushed, " I'm not beautiful "

Edward looked at me like I swallowed a fish, " You don't see yourself clearly do you?"

" More like you don't see me clearly "

" Fine then, we'll both get our eyes checked then. Even if they find that I'm almost blind, I still say your beautiful "

I chuckled, " Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I guess. "

" And in my eyes your stunning"

I couldn't help smiling. I've noticed that in the two hours I've been with Edward, it's very hard not to smile half the time. He was truelly amazing, and that wasn't just the rum talking......................ok maybe allittle.

" I kinda forgot about my friends actually " Good God, drunk Bella was loose, hope I didn't say anything stupid.

" Really whys that?"

" I found my self talking to the hot bartender and I guess I forgot"

Yup, drunk Bella was in full swing.

" Ah, should I be jealous?" he pouted leaning over the bar. This man was gonna kill me.

" No I don't think you should" I leaned over the bar and kissed him.

BEST KISS EVER!

Too soon later, we parted, a goofy smile on his face.

" Well that was-"

" Amazing?"

" Exactly what I was going to say Marie" Edward said looking at me like a love struck teenager. I bit my lip.

" Listen Edward, my name isn't Marie. My friend's made me give out everyone fake names we meet at the bar just incase?" he looked skeptical but he seemed to understand.

" So what's your real name?"

"It's-"

I felt two hands grabs my shoulder and jolt me out of my seat. I turned and saw Rose and Alice looking frantic at me

" WE'VE LOOKED EVERY WHERE FOR YOU!" Rose complained

" Listen we got to go! James is here!" Alice started dragging me and I couldn't get free.

" EDWARD!"

He was too confused to even move from the bar.

" MY NAME IS BELLA!"

I didnt' even get the chance to see if he heard me for I was dragged out onto the cold Seattle air before I even got a chance to think. Alice called over a taxi and we all pilled in. For a moment I thought I saw copper hair just outside the window but it must have just have been my imagination.

We speed off without even a word passing between us.

" Did we really need to leave?" I asked

" Yes, James was planning something. Now we don't have to worry!" Alice said

" But I didn't even get to tell Edward my number!" yes, whining isn't a good look on me but still!

" And I didn't get to tell the cute one my number either!" Rose complained

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today_

My heart jolted as I searched for my phone, someone was calling me for once and not texting.

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

I found it at the bottom of my bag and frowned when I saw the unknown number.

" Hello?"

" Yes Bella, it's me Nana!"

" Oh hello there" I wondered for half a second about how she got my number but I figured Alice must of wrote it down when she entered us.

" I just wanted to remind you that we'll be their tomorrow to do your preshow interviews at ten am. We'll start the raids at noon, ok?"

" Alright, bye bye Nana" I hung up and frowned. I was gonna have to date the guy I picked at the end of tomorrow, when the guy I really wanted was a bartender at Midnight Sun.

" Hey girlies, it's midnight, isn't it really to go home?" the taxi driver asked

Nice, I just left my prince charming at the dance right before the clock struck midnight. How Cinderella of me.

_Note to self: Never fall for the bartender._

If only I wasn't so drunk that night, I may have found it odd that Nana called me at midnight and not at a sane hour.

**? POV**

Mom was dressed up in her favorite yellowish cream colored dress, spinning her drink in her hand. Her pale blond hair, shinned in the low nightlife lights. I sat next to her as I watched the girls rush out of the club, Bella shouting the whole way out. A few moments later, Edward grew a spine and ran off after her. A few minutes later he walked in, looking sullen.

Haha, Edward Cullen is sullen!

Mom called someone, while I took a quick sip from her drink. Who cares if I'm like two years underage, what really changes in my body in two years? Besides it tasted like candy.

Mom hung up and I looked over the rail and saw that Carl was giving Edward and EM hell for ditching. Eric hadn't even showed back at the bar, I wonder what happened to him?

" So have you picked out the dudes for tommorrow?" I asked

" Yup, they interacted with all the dudes, except for the one who wasn't here tonight. "

" You're gonna include him? I thought we were gonna replace him with that Quil dude?"

" Yeah, but when you told me how much she talked about him after one meeting it would be cruel not to give him a shot " my mom gulped now the rest of her drink with a smile. I got up to leave, my mom being drunk was a scary thing.

" See yah mom " I said

" Hey, we're on the job, I'm not your mother" she said smiling

" Sorry...........Nana" I said bitterly, then walked off to my car

" Goodnight, Kari "

* * *

**Angel: NIGHT NIGHT! Nam does that mean I have to call you pack girl from now on seeing how you changed your name?**

**Nam: meh. You made my character evil...........THANKS! **

**Angel: -ignoring- I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NO! REVIEW!!!!**

**Nam: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR IGNORING ME!?! **

**Angel: WOOT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN ON FANFICTION!**

**BYE THE WAY WHOEVER GIVES THE SONG AND THE MOVIE BELLA'S RINGTONE COMES FROM WILL GET A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! AND NO GOOGLING! I will find out -death glare-**


	5. KIDNAPPING!

**Angel: This chapter is brought to you by one of my favorite sarcastic movies! If you guess it using the clues left in this chapter you'll get a sneak preview!**

**Nam: ONWARD MY RAVENHAIRED SIDEKICK!**

**Angel: WHO SAYS I'M YOUR SIDEKICK! **

**

* * *

**

**KIDNAPP-.....I MEAN ROOM RAIDERS!**

**Bella POV**

" I hate all forms of alcohol as of this moment on "

In less than two hours, the camera crew would come to interview us and we weren't in any shape or form! Rose was laid out on the kitchen counter, her head dangerously close to the blender where Alice was making her famous hangover cure. Or as close to a cure that nature will allow anyways. She hit the puree button and I instantly was on the ground clutching my head.

Rose moaned out a plea to stop but we all knew this was the only way we'd be in any shape to not come off as drunken whores on television in a few hours.  
Alice left it on the puree switch longer than needed to as a last ditch effort to teach us the evils of drinking! It's not our fault that she got talked into being a waitress for the night and couldn't drink at all! Cause we all know that Alice can drink like a fish.  
She poured the almost clear liquid into the two of the largest cups and smiled her evil ca smile.

" I PRESENT TO YOU BOINGONUIM!" she said unnecessarily yelling. Boingonium was the name of her hangover cure, who knows the true reason behind that name but who truly cares? I downed that juice of death trying to mentally erase the taste, that way I could make it though half the cup before puking.

I made it one sip before I had my spit take moment.

THIS TASTED LIKE A RAT'S ASS!

I clipped my nose and about ten minutes later made it through that cursed cup. Rose, being a pro at drinking games was about to down it in about half my time and was already up stairs using all the hot water. Alice was already dressed. She had on her lucky dark purple strapless dress that went down to her knees and ended with a few ruffles, black leggings and over that she had on a black mini jacket that went all the way down to her wrists.

" Isn't it kind of hot for that Alice?" I asked. It was dead summer and going out like a gothic doll isn't gonna help her.

" No it isn't Bella it's supposed to be pretty cool today so bring a light jacket" she said drinking the rest of the juice right out of the blender. She was the only person to actually enjoy this crap.

" Why are you drinking that, you didn't even drink last night!" Alice seethed at my comment.  
" I SWEAR THAT IF I EVER SEE THAT PINK HAIRED IDIOT EVER AGAIN!" Alice clutched onto the glass handle of the blender I was almost afraid she would break it.

" You'd what Alice? She like six feet tall and you're barely five feet" I teased.  
She let out of big breath, trying to calm herself down. " I'll be a good girl and not kill her on the spot "

" Good girl! So tell me about your night"

" ALL MEN, minus my Jazzy of course, ARE PIGS!!" She threw the blender in the sink and sat up onto the counter, " I got to give all waitresses in bars or clubs or places like that credit, DRUNK MEN WILL HIT ON ANYTHING!"

" Oh come on it can't be THAT bad!" I said, Alice had a habit of overreacting sometimes.

" Oh really?" She crawled down the counter towards the drawers, opened up the second one  
and pulled out something. " Check this out"

" IS THAT A ROOM KEY!" I busted out laughing and fell over on the floor

" YES! Some creepier named Tyler! He was all cocky like I was supposed to fall to his feet for the HONOR of this key! At least his friend Scott seemed to make up for his pervertedness by saying sorry for that idiot before I decked him!" Alice rolled her eyes in anger, " Gees the nicest guy I got all day was a kid named Seth celebrating his twenty-first birthday with _Jacob " _

" Jake?" I asked despite myself.

" Yup!"

I looked over at Alice and I knew what she was thinking.

" Alice, no!" I barked

" JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE! YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM TWICE AND THAT'S HARDLY A CHANCE!"

" ALICE WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

" Rose and Chris we're JUST FRIENDS too and where did that land them?"

" Half naked on the by her door?"

" Yup! I'm not saying you need to marry the guy but incase today doesn't work out, give him a chance? I mean you two were awfully close last year!"

" WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, ALICE! Nothing more and nothing less!" I growled. I just didn't feel that way towards Jacob. He was a great guy, smart, funny but I just couldn't SEE myself dating him. He was an awesome guy and no matter how much I tried to fool my heart I couldn't get him into the " friends only " department. I thought I did for a while there but after that kiss after I second date, I guess I couldn't. It was like a firecracker on the fourth of July that only one side of it managed to go off. It was still beautiful but still somewhere inside of you, you can tell there's _something _missing.

" Fine! Stick to your principles but you and I both know that if today doesn't work he's one of the best matches for you on this planet! Besides my brother of course, or maybe even that cute bartender you were talking to last night." Alice called before rushing off to her room so I wouldn't jump the evil pixie.

I hate Alice and her cryptic messages. She always says her brother would be perfect for me, but wants me to date a guy who I can't see myself with or a bartender who probably I'll never see again!? I swear she's gonna give me a headache.

_Ten minutes later_ I was able to get Rose to stop drowning herself and take a shower.

_Twenty minutes later_ I was trying to figure out what to wear

_Thirty minutes later_ I was being dragged out of the outfit I picked and into a Rose approved  
one. And I actually liked this one. It was a simple short sleeve white shirt that seemed to flow all the way down to my mid thigh. Underneath I had on my favorite black jeans and my Rose approved black " men killers" boots. I was happy with all of it, minus the boots, but hey it  
could have been worst.

_And forty minutes later_ I had cover up, eye shadow and chapstick applied and the feeling that I was gonna puke.

_An hour later_, the camera crew showed up and our interviews began.

Nana and her camera crew were a scary bunch with Nana as the head of the craziness. She had bags underneath her eyes and no one wanted to pointed them out of fear of being shot I guess. One of the braver cameramen offered her a cup of coffee.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but... drink up" Nana spied the cup but took a sip. Everyone but Alice, Rose and I jumped back out of fear.

"We may want to stand back." Rose said inching back. Nana's eyes went wide and we could see the twitch forming in the corner of her face.

"Yee-hoo-hoo-hoo! Wahooo! Caffeine! Yeah baby! Whoa!" Nana ran off to help with a sound guy and we all just stood their flabbergasted

" What... have I done? " the cameraman asked in disbelief. Nana got on top of a counter and started her orders.

" Dolt start tapping these brats"

" Lisa, get these girl's makeup done perfectly"

" Vincent get the trucks!"

" And Keith......DARN IT CHANGE YOUR NAME! Please.......that's not scary, and I'm embarrassed to say it. Boris try that. I run this company on FEAR! and your name isn't up to par" Keith strutted off sad, but Nana continued " Oh watch out for Keith! That is so NOT scary!"

" What she mean trucks? Isn't there only three guys?" Alice asked

" Yah but seeing how there's three of you guys we need three trucks cause it's three guys per van " a cameraman explained

_This is gonna be a LONG day!_

**Mike POV**

I looked into the camera on my laptop and busted out into my dance moves. My YouTube following would love this! Some random chick requested I dance to Hush Hush by the Pussycat Dolls for today's video and how could I turn down a lady? I turned on YouTube on and filled out all the info for my video and turned on my camera with the song playing on my computer. As soon as the song was over the video would automatically download onto YouTube.

I was doing my famous liquid dancing to this song, was it on the beat?

_Probably not._

Was my camera probably half broken due to Fury deciding to take a bite out of it?

_Probably._

Was I gonna go pro with this video alone one day?

**_HECK YAH!_**

I heard someone open the front door of my house. Mom I guess. I flipped my baseball cap over my eyes to cover my eyes to give me that mysterious look for the rest of my dance. Just as Courtney or Nicky or whoever whiny chick that actually sings in that group while everyone dances in the background even though their supposed to be a group and not a solo artist with a bunch of bad backup dancers got to the " I survive " part the song I heard my door creak open. Mom wanted to see me dance I guess.

I did a spin move and felt two arms grab me. They knocked off my cap and in the computer I saw two guys holding me against my will.

" GET OFF ME FOOL!"

" Hush Hush boy, you're on room raiders!" The man dragged me downstairs, and outside to the cool air. Mind you I'm in a pair of shorts that say dance freak and a wife beater!

" DUDE HANDS OFF!" He opens up the back of a white van with a " Van 2" logo on it and  
threw me inside like I was yesterday's trash.

**_WAS I JUST KIDNAPPED!?_**

**Seth's POV**

I banged my head on his door over and over again.

" You know you want to come out and play" I whined

" YOUR A TWENTY ONE YEAR OLD MAN AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO COME OUT TO PLAY!" He shouted like it was the craziest thing in the world. Obviously he's never been to the reservation during a holiday!

" Come on! An old man like you could use the exercise!" I teased knowing he'd open up.  
A few shouts and what sounded like a coffee table hitting ground the door swung open and I was met with the bitter-old-man-of-the-apartment- complex aka Jasper.

" I 'm twenty-six years old, I. AM. NOT. OLD!!!" He growled at me.

" Then prove it! Go for a run with me!" I was in my favorite running shorts and a blue tee shirt. Jasper on the older hand was in dark green shirt and jeans and had a large book, Jacob's Ladder: A Story of Virginia During the War by McCaig, Donald.

" Unless you're scared I'm gonna smoke you? All my years of being a personal trainer to rich old ladies verses you being a BORING old teacher about a subject conspired of OLD DEAD people, I would be scared to!" I teased hoping he take the bait.

He smirked at me.

" Meet you in the parking lot in five minutes" He shut the door to go change and I jumped up as soon as he did. It wasn't always you won battles against Jasper, you had to enjoy every moment of it! I ran downstairs to the parking lot just as a white van pulled into the lot. Two guys in black got out and ran up the stairs towards the apartments. The van had a weird logo on it too, " Van 3 ".

After a few minutes of stretching I saw the two guys standing behind me.

" Hey have you seen a man named Seth Clearwater?" they asked.

" Yah I have, in fact you're looking at him!" I smiled, what could they...what? The two men looked at each other and before I could ever blink I was on the ground. One of the men hoisted me up but had a tight grip on my hand that I wasn't able to break free of!

" SETH!" I looked up and saw Jasper racing down the stairs. I was shoved into the back of a van. I couldn't see what was going on outside but I heard Jasper punch something and then a few seconds later he was thrown into the back of the van to. The taller of the males, hit the back of the van and shouted to us,

" YOU ON ROOM RAIDERS BITCH!"

" I hate you Seth "

" I love you to bucko "

**Eric POV**

" DIE NOOB!!!" I shouted at the computer. So what if I've been playing this game all day, IT ROCKS! Mom moved my computer to the main room of the house to keep a better eye on me but shoot I don't care! That woman was crazy.

" THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" I heard mother shout. Her click clack heels made their way over to me until I could feel her hovering over me. I looked over my shoulder and saw two men standing behind her. She smiled her evil "I got you " smile and I took off. I managed to get to the third step of the stairs before one of those duded PICKED ME UP BY MY WAIST AND THREW ME OVER HIS SHOULDER!!!

What do I look like a bag of potatoes?

The lead me outside where I saw my mom waving evilly.

" YOU BITCH YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!"

**" DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOU FIND THE WOMAN WHO'LL GIVE ME ****GRANDCHILDREN!!!"**

The throw me into the back of a van and I see a native American dude and a blond guy is also stuck in here with me. The blond looks like he's about to kill someone and the native is the happiest guy I've seen in a while.

" Hey, I'm Eric"

" I'm Seth and the dude who looks like he's in pain is Jasper " the native kid said

It's gonna be a LONG day.....

**Jacob POV**

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger_

Jab, cross, uppercut and repeat!

" COME ON JAKE YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Leah shouted on the sidelines. I swear if she wasn't my sister almost I would toss her out of the room. It was her stupid idea to bring that idiot amateur from the gym back home, and when he destroyed some of my stuff for the shear hell of it we may have gotten into an slight.........altercation. In other words I had the dude up against the wall, punching him while he tried to protect his " precious " face.

These want-a-be boxers are getting pathetic.

Leah kept shouting insults behind the couch and I think that's the main reason she decided to bring him home. She got a free bloody show.

Damn it! Why did I agree to let her stay here for a few nights while she paints her room back home with Seth. IT DOES'T TAKE 4 DAYS TO PAINT A ROOM ABOUT THE SIZE OF MY BATHROOM!

The door flying open was the only thing that stopped me from my never ending punches. Two guys in black with the Room Raider's logo on it smirked when they saw me.

_Oh Seth, please tell me you were joking about that.........._

" Jacob Black, YOUR ON ROOM RAIDERS!"

DAMN IT SETH! Might as well have some fun with this.

" I'll be on your show if one of you guys can beat me in a fight." I got into my favorite boxing position and the shorter man frowned.

" WHAT IS UP WITH THESE GUYS! FIRST ONE IS DANCING LIVA LOCA, THE NEXT TWO ALMOST GET INTO A FIGHT WITH ME, ONE HIS MOM HAD TO SIGN HIM UP AND NOW A BOXER! Ok I'm calling it, we should only have girls from now on, THEY COME QUIETLY!"

_This is gonna be fun._

**Scott POV**

_The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close  
He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
_  
My door flew open and I when I stopped my **ROCKSTAR** singing abilities I saw two guys looking down at me at my couch.

" Scott Verham, you need to come with us!" they demanded. One was a short man with puffy red hair and the other was a tall slender man with a HUGE black eye!

" Will there be candy?"

The taller man looked confused but the shorter one answered for him.

" Umm........yeah. Happy candy from the, uh......Happy company. Now get into the van"

" YAH CANDY YAH!"

I ran out my down and flopped into the white van parked outside my house. Outside I could hear one of the guys mumble,

" Class A idiot right there"

There was a blond guy with blue eyes in the car already BUT NO CANDY!

" HEY THERE'S NO CANDY IN HERE!"

" You've been Hoodwinked, baby!" the driver shouted at me.

Ahhh, no candy...

**( Wow......Scott is a loveable stupid though right? )**

**Em POV**

" EDWARD STOP PLAYING THAT PIANO BEFORE I DESTORY IT!"

I keep looking out the window waiting for the van to show up. Alice said her Room Raiders thing was today which means any minute it now.........

A white van with a " Van 1 " logo on it pulled into the driveway.

**HECK YAH!**

I opened up the door and shouted,

" RIGHT HERE BOYS! WE'RE READY TO GO!!!!"

Edward looked at me like I was crazy when I raced out the door and jumped into the back of the van. There was another dude in the car and he looked somewhere between pissed and excited. His knuckles were raw and he had a smirk on his face. Edward got thrown into the car a few seconds later, and he glared at me like I was a dead man.

" EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" he ask-shouted at me

" I didn't do anything, Alice did but I AM INNOCENT!" I held up my hands in mock innocence.

" LIES!!!"

She screen in the front of the our compartment flickered on and my jaw almost dropped when I saw who was on it.

**James POV**

I hate all people in the world.

I was stuck in a van with a blond haired idiot and a dude who kept complaining about how he didn't get any candy. The screen at the front of this stupid van flickered on and three beautiful girls appeared on screen.

" Hello! I'm Bella!"

" I'm Rose!"

" and I'm Alice and you're on"

" **ROOM RAIDERS!" **

_This just got interesting........._

* * *

Ok seeing how I KNOW some of you must be confused but here's the list to help you out. Ok there are three vans, seeing how each van can only hold three people and there's nine guys.

Van 1: Edward, Em, Jacob  
Van 2: Mike, Scott, James ( James is going to kill everyone in that van )  
Van 3: Eric, Jasper, Seth

You'll see the girl's interviews next chapter.

**Angel: **OK HIDDEN IN THIS CHAPTER ARE FOUR QUOTES FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES!

**Nam: **And one from our favorite Abridged Series

**Angel**: I was gonna do Naruto Abridged but seeing how SOME PEOPLE HATE IT!

**Nam**: IT SUCKS!!!

**Angel**: -growls- anyways if you can guess either the movie or the abridged series you'll get a sneak preview!


End file.
